Depend
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Mukuro est triste, jaloux, au bord du désespoir. Pourquoi ? La seule personne qu'il est jamais aimé est...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Dépendre_

_* Ton visage, je veux le voir encore une fois. Ta voix, je veux l'entendre encore une fois. Ton corps, je veux le toucher encore une fois. Je vous en prie, encore une fois pour lui. Je veux rencontrer Sawada Tsunayoshi. *_

_* Dans la bataille finale avec Byakuran. Les Vongolas ont gagné. La féroce bataille de l'avenir à enfin pris fin. *_

Rokudo était seul, en plein monologue.

« Tu n'es plus là. N'es-tu pas supposé être ici avec moi ? »

On voyait très nettement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

_* Je veux le voir. Je t'ai finalement attrapé. Pourquoi es-tu ainsi quand je t'ai finalement retrouvé ? Quand mon souhait à été accompli. *_

Mukuro avait remarqué que Tsuna et Kyoko riaient en discutant ensemble. Il se décida à participer à la conversation.

« Oh. Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois. Est-ce que vous tenez tous les deux une conversation amicale ? »

Le ton employé paraissait amicale mais il ne l'était pas réellement.

« Mukuro ! Comment vont tes blessures ? » Dit Sawada car il était inquiet pour Rokudo.

« Ça va plus ou moins. J'ai guéri de la plupart de mes blessures.

- Je vois, c'est bien. »

Il était heureux de savoir que l'état de son Gardien s'améliorait.

« Sasagawa Kyoko-san. Je viens de me rappeler que je dois parler de certaines choses avec Tsuna. Peux-tu nous laisser un instant ? S'il te plaît, excuse-moi.

- Ah, non c'est bon. De toute façon, je dois aller préparer le dîner. A plus tard.

- Salut. »

Quand la rouquine partit, le jeune parrain eut un sourire béat sur le visage en agitant la main comme un crétin amoureux. Par la suite, il se tourna vers l'illusionniste.

« Umm, Mukuro de quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Il agrippa violemment le poignet de Tsunayoshi.

« A-attends... ! Ow ça fait mal ! Mukuro ! »

Rokudo ne tint pas compte des plaintes du Boss des Vongolas et il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il le jeta contre un mur.

« Ouch !

- Il y a un instant, tu étais heureux, non ? »

_* Je suis seulement venu te voir. Je ne m'attendais à voir cette personne. Je ne m'attendais pas à parler à cette personne. Je ne m'attendais à toucher à cette personne. *_

« Je suis jaloux. Essaies-tu de créer une sorte de plaisanterie ? Tsunayoshi-kun ?

- Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Gardien de la Brume maintint les poignets de Sawada au-dessus de sa tête.

« As-tu l'intention de retourner dans le passé ? Serais-tu content de partir ? Ce n'est pas bien. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou. Tu mourras juste comme avant. Les choses ne seraient-elles pas mieux si tu restes coincé ici ?

- Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi agis-tu aussi si bizarrement ? » Dit le rouquin en regardant son Gardien droit dans les yeux.

« Il semble que tu ne parviennes pas à comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu es. »

La main ganté de l'illusionniste glissa sur le pantalon du rouquin jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. »

Tsuna se mit à gémir sous les caresses de son Gardien de la Brume, cela l'excitait bien qu'il affirmait le contraire.

« Oh, tu es déjà comme ça alors que je t'ai à peine touché.

- Noon.

- Comment te sens-tu ? »

Rokudo tripotait le sexe de Sawada. Il se contentait de le toucher avec sa main ganté et de le remuer doucement.

« A... arrête ! Haa... aah.

- Kufufu. Je ne vais plus me retenir. »

Le Boss des Vongolas ne pouvait plus supporter la pression ressentie sur son bas-ventre.

« Tu as jouis. C'est arrivé gentiment.

- Un... ! Aaah. »

L'illusionniste toucha l'extrémité du pénis de son bien-aimé, celui-ci releva la tête et rougit d'embarras.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini... Laisse-moi encore te toucher s'il te plaît. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le lit de la pièce. Mukuro retira le bandage qui était sur son œil droit, blessure qui avait été provoqué par Byakuran.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

On eut une brève vision de l'œil droit de Rokudo qui semblait parfaitement rétablie.

« Ne touche... unn. »

Le Gardien de la Brume maintenait toujours les bras de Tsuna au-dessus de sa tête sur le lit, il avait relevé son maillot afin de pouvoir observer son torse.

« J'ai été capable de supporter cette douleur grâce à ma volonté, mais je ne peux endurer cela plus longtemps. On ressentait de la douleur dans les propos tenus par Mukuro. N'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Hey, je vais aller jusqu'au fond.

- Nn... non. »

L'illusionniste avait retiré le pantalon de son rouquin en avait sorti sa verge pour l'introduire dans l'intimité du jeune parrain.

« Haa.

- Kufufu. Bien que tu affirmes ne pas vouloir cela, ton corps est plus honnête.

- Nnn. »

Il bougeait pendant qu'il était en lui, encore, plus fort, plus profond, plus durement. Mukuro voulait le sentir, être en lui car...

« Est-ce que tu comprends Tsunayoshi-kun. Maintenant, je suis en toi. Nous sommes tous les deux connectés. »

Est-ce que Rokudo allait pleurer ? Ce n'était pas dans son caractère mais à la vue de son expression, on pouvait se poser la question. Pendant qu'ils poursuivirent leurs petites galipettes, une voix familière surgit de l'entrée de la chambre.

« Tsuna-kun. »

_* Kyo-Kyoko-chan... ! … ! *_

« Tsuna-kun, le repas est prêt ! »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tsuna-kun, le repas est prêt ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du rouquin. Es-tu endormi ? Puis-je entrer ? »

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle ne vit personne à l'intérieur.

« Ahh, il n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'il est encore en train de parler avec Mukuro-san ? »

Le Boss des Vongolas n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aussi, il demanda à Rokudo :

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Kufufu, as-tu oublié ma capacité à inventer des illusions ? Il était facile de jeter une illusion pour tromper les sens de cette fille. D'ailleurs, quelle aurait été sa réaction ? Cela n'aurait pas agréable si elle nous avait vu. Qu'aurait-elle dit sous ces circonstances ? Il vaut mieux ne pas la troubler.

- Mukuro, qu'as-tu fait à Kyoko-chan ? »

Cette fois, Sawada regarda son Gardien avec de la colère dans le fond des yeux.

« C'était une blague. »

_* Même si tu es si près de moi. Tu ne te donneras jamais volontairement à moi. *_

Un peu plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les deux rhabillés mais Tsuna n'avait pas encore eu de réponses à ses questions.

« Mukuro... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Dis-le moi... Mukuro. »

_* Après tout cela, il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Pourrait-il avoir de terribles souvenirs de moi... ? *_

« Que devrais-je faire ? J'espère que tout ira bien. », se dit le jeune parrain à lui-même après avoir quitté son ami.

_* J'ai épuisé ma force. La seule chose qui reste est le regret. Après il n'y a que la peur. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. *_

« Ah, Mukuro-san. Huh ? Tsuna-kun n'est pas avec toi ? »

_* Il n'y a rien de super au sujet de cette fille, en outre, si les choses continuent... *_

« Oh, lui. Il est parti il y a un moment.

- D'accord, merci. »

La main de Rokudo s'approcha de la demoiselle, lentement, puis rapidement et...

« Mukuro-san, si tu ne te dépêche pas, le repas va refroidir. »

Malheureusement, elle s'était retournée, ôtant ainsi la seule chance qu'avait Mukuro de se débarrasser d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferais pas par jalousie ?

« Aah, ah e-eeh. Je viendrais plus tard. »

_* Cependant, peu importe combien je lutte et espère pour le mieux, c'est sans aucun doute injustifié. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. *_

Pendant le dîner, il y avait tous les Gardiens, excepté une personne, ce qui inquiéta Tsuna.

« M-Mukuro, où pourrait-il être allé à un moment aussi crucial ? »

Hayato répondit à son Boss.

« Mukuro ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Peut-être qu'il est occupé ? Devrions-nous le chercher ?

- C-c'est bon c'est bon ! Merci ! »

Ensuite, c'est Takeshi qui prit la parole.

« Que fait Mukuro ? Il ne vient pas dîner ? »

Par la suite, Sawada le chercha dans toute la base Vongola et malheureusement...

_* Il n'est pas là non plus ? Se pourrait-il que... il... *_

Un endroit oui, si il y a un endroit où pouvait se trouver son Gardien de la Brume, c'est celui-là ! Il se rendit donc à ce fameux lieu.

« Peut-être qu'il pourrait être ici ? »

Sawada tourna la tête pour scruter les alentours et...

_* Il est là ! *_

Eh oui, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Mukuro aurait pu se trouver et c'était... près du cercueil de son bien-aimé, dans la forêt se trouvant à proximité de la base. L'illusionniste regarda l'objet avant de s'accroupir devant pour laisser sa tête reposer sur le couvercle. Sans doute espérait-il entendre les battements du cœur de son éternel amant ? A moins qu'il ne cherchait à le revoir une dernière fois avant de dire adieu à ce monde rempli d'insanités ? Seul le concerné avait la réponse à cette question mais pour le moment, il avait remarqué la présence du jeune parrain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rokudo portait encore et toujours, ce voile de tristesse et peut-être aussi de crainte sur le visage.

« Comme c'est drôle. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus voir mon visage.

- C'est que, j'ai mes raisons. Mais quand tu me serrais dans tes bras, n'était-ce pas parce que cela te donnait du réconfort ? »

On peut dire que Tsuna était plus perspicace que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas pour le mieux car le Gardien de la Brume parut gêné d'avoir été découvert sur ce point.

« Est-ce vrai ? Tsuna avait maintenant le rouge aux joues. U... um. Alors, m'aimes-tu vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça. »

_* A cause de cette haine. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser tes rêves. *_

La gêne passée avait été remplacée par autre chose : la franchise. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ce que l'illusionniste ouvre son cœur à la personne qu'il aime, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant, je t'aime au point d'en devenir fou. Je veux en finir en me libérant de ce monde répugnant. C'est fou. Quand tu n'es pas là, petit à petit je trouve qu'il est plus difficile de vivre.

- Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas que je reparte. Je resterai ici...

- … … ! »

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Sawada Tsunayoshi venait vraiment de dire qu'il ne partait pas ?

_* Vraiment, cette personne... *_

Rokudo n'était pas homme à accepter un tel sacrifice de sa part même si c'était pour lui qu'il le faisait.

« Arrête ça. Tu vas perdre ton unique chance de retourner dans le passé. »

Le Gardien de la Brume se dirigea vers son bien-aimé et lui caressa la joue en étant aussi triste qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« Mais toi et moi, soyons silencieux. Il parla ensuite en murmurant ses mots. Si c'est possible, peux-tu écouter ma requête ? S'il te plaît, reste ce soir avec moi. »

Et donc, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sawada, celui-ci étant nu alors que Rokudo goûtait à son cou en usant de ses lèvres.

« … Mu- Mukuro ? »

L'illusionniste s'était arrêté pour dire quelque chose qui lui tenait terriblement à cœur.

« Quand sera la prochaine fois que je te reverrais ?

- Je te reverrais certainement. Quand je reviens du passé. Attends-moi dans le futur s'il te plaît.

- Promis ?

- Oui, je te le promet. »

Et finalement, le jour où Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens durent retourner dans le passé arriva.

« Bonne chance. Merci pour tout. Déclara Lal en souriant. Bonne chance à tous !

- On se reverra dans le futur, affirma le rouquin avec entrain. On se reverra dans le futur... »

Rokudo Mukuro était seul, tout seul devant le cercueil de celui qu'il aimait avec des pensées pas très positives en tête.

_* Le dernier rayon de lumière auquel je me suis tenu a disparu. Tu m'avais dit que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Tu m'as trahi, tu ne t'es pas montré. Je n'attendrais plus. Tout ce qui reste pour moi, c'est un cercueil avec ton corps froid. *_

Mukuro ouvrit le cercueil mais...

« Il... n'est pas là.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'attendre ici ? Je l'ai promis, et maintenant je suis revenu. »

Une revenant, un fantôme, un spectre, une hallucination ? Non c'était impossible ! Son amant, l'unique personne qu'il ait jamais aimé se tenait derrière lui !

« Ro... »

Le Boss des Vongolas n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler son Gardien de la Brume que celui-ci s'était empressé de le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est bien toi. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. »

Ce n'était pas des paroles, cela ressemblait plus à un souhait, une volonté, un désir où Mukuro lui suppliait de le respecter. Le Sawada du futur nicha sa tête contre le torse de son amant en le serrant par la taille.

« Je ne vais aller nulle part. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

Le brouillard occasionné dans l'esprit de Mukuro avait maintenant laissé place à une belle éclaircie qui durera longtemps... très longtemps.


End file.
